Yuwen Jian
| Image = Issth-game.genart.jpg | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = | Titles = Slayer of Gods | Status = Alive | StatusExtra = (reincarnated) | KilledBy = | Cod = Soul dispersion (first life) | Age = ~300 (first appearance) 1000+ (upon first life's death) 2000+ (last seen) 3 billion+ (if still alive) | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = Lord White 33 Heavens Dao Fang Immortal God Continent | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Hong Bin Meng Hao | Occupation = Body Cultivator Member of the Echelon | Affiliation = First Life: Echelon Seventh Mountain and Sea Second Life: Devil Realm Continent | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = First Life: Mountain and Sea Realm Second Life: Devil Realm | Mountain&Sea = First Life: Seventh Mountain and Sea | Planet = | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = First Life: Ancient Realm (last mentioned) Dao Realm (upon death) Second Life: Approx. Dao Realm | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = | Manhua = | Book = | Appearsin = | Quotation = This is my choice, so whether I live or die has nothing to do with you, Brother Meng. I won’t infect your Karma. I, Yuwen Jian… just want a chance to search for my path of good fortune! If I live, fine. If I die, fine…. I was born in the Mountain and Sea Realm, and I grew up in it. I’ll give my blood, my cultivation, everything about me… to repay that debt! | Speaker = Yuwen Jian to Meng Hao | Book# = 8 | Chapter# = 1326 | Introduction = Yuwen Jian is a recurring character in I Shall Seal the Heavens. He is a member of the Echelon of the Seventh Mountain and Sea. Surprisingly, he is a full-fledged Body Cultivator. He is ranked near the middle in the Echelon. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = | History = Yuwen Jian first met Meng Hao in the Windswept Realm. He attacked Meng Hao believing himself to be advantageous as he had already seen some of his attacks from his battle with Lin Cong. He was confident in being able to, at least, force a tie with Meng Hao as he believed that Lin Cong only lost due to the latter's carelessness and ignorance. However, he was defeated by Meng Hao without even using any of his cultivation. Meng Hao only used his fleshly body to fight Yuwen Jian as he wished to compare his fleshly body to an acutal Body Cultivator's fleshly body. He lost very easily to Meng Hao. Afterwards, Meng Hao let him live and they both began gaining enlightenment on each other's 300 Great Daos. During this enlightenment, Hai Dongqing, another member of the Echelon who became Dao Heaven's lackey after losing to him, attacked them but he was killed three times by Meng Hao, thoroughly eradicating him. Afterwards, Meng Hao and Yuwen Jian went to the Sixth Mountain and teamed up with its Echelon, Hong Bin, to fight against Dao Heaven. During this battle, Hong Bin was killed multiple times by Dao Heaven, which killed him forever. After the Imperial Emperor of the Windswept Realm unleashed the Traitorous Sutra of the Rebel Dao; Lin Cong, Han Qinglei, Dao Heaven, Yuwen Jian, and the other members of the Echelon were chained to it and while their life force was slowly being absorbed. Meng Hao saved them from their predicament, ending all enmity between them. Yuwen Jian became a good friend of Meng Hao and promised to go hunting Gods with him if Meng Hao ever came to the Seventh Mountain and Sea. He also took Meng Hao's Ancient treasure Battle-Axe with him, which left Meng Hao very depressed. Book 8 Yuwen Jian took Meng Hao with him to the Vale of Godgrave inside the Seventh Mountain and Sea to obtain some God-Blood. Meng Hao killed all of the Outsiders standing guard outside of the entrance to the Vale and entered, along with Yuwen Jian. Yuwen Jian decided to go his own separate way from Meng Hao. He obtained some blood from the Eight Start Ancient God's body. Book 9 He was born within the Devil Realm Continent after Paragon Sea Dream reincarnated him, along with Dao Heaven, in the hope that they'll one day exact revenge upon the transgressors of the Mountain and Sea Realm. Book 10 He was among the remnants of the Li Clan, who were unable to self-detonate in the war that destroyed the Mountain and Sea Realm, that sealed themselves away and did not participate in the battle between the Vast Expanse School and the Devil Realm. Along with the Li Clan, he was then transported out of the Vast Expanse to the place where the Devil Realm's Ancestor is said to have migrated. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Path of Cultivation Category:True Immortal Category:Immortal Realm Category:Ancient Realm Category:Chosen Category:Echelon Category:Fleshly Body Cultivators Category:Seventh Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Devil Realm Continent/Affiliation Category:Devil Realm Continent/Characters Category:Echelon/Characters